


Broken Silence

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Quiet Sex, Rivendell, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Broken Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



The confessions came in the House of Elrond. In the library, specifically. The two of them were perfectly alone among the countless books and scrolls, and yet they hesitated to speak. Frodo, holding his breath, felt their words (and, more than that, the passions beneath them) must be disturbing to the spirits of the Elves. He feared making any unseemly noise in that solemn, almost sacred space, even though he'd longed to hear these very words for four weeks that felt like forever: "If only you would have me," Aragorn finished. Their first kiss was in the library as well.

They had nearly two months to spend in Rivendell after that, and keeping their love affair a secret wasn't quite easy, but it was no great hardship either. Each had his own room with a large, soft bed. And the walls were not thick, but there was always a gentle flowing of water that muffled the sounds of lovers exploring each other, a calm in the air that lowered suspicions. The air in Hollin, in contrast, felt brittle and cold, and the silence put everyone on edge. While the others slept, Aragorn pulled Frodo away and then pulled him down.

The ground was rough, and so was the touch of Aragorn's calloused hands on Frodo's skin. So were his kisses, and the thrusting of his hips. They removed very little of their clothing because of the chill here even during the day; Frodo felt hard edges of leather and metal pressing through his own soft things, and secretly hoped they'd leave marks. Everything about this man was fierce and forceful, and Frodo felt strong for being able to satisfy him. "We mustn't wake them," Frodo whispered urgently as he felt his climax approach. "Cover my mouth, Strider, or I'll scream."


End file.
